End of World War II
by rockangel160
Summary: World War II is ended and it's time for the Allies to divide up the spoils. After that, it's time to occupy the homes of the former Axis Powers! The question is... shall we do this the funny way or the sad way?
1. Allied Powers funny

"Good morning, fellow Allies! Let me be the first to congratulate you all your assistance in the outstanding victory over the Axis Powers! World War II will be remembered by all nations for all history!" America shouted as he waved his country's flag around at his end of the table.

"Indeed, but could you try not to be so loud? Some of us other powers are exhausted! I have a serious headache and sharp pains in my economy!" England complained. He rubbed his temples as he lay back in his chair.

"Right, I almost forgot some are you as not in as good shape as myself and Russia. By the way Russia, how was the invasion of Germany?" America turned to Russia, who was sitting in the farthest corner of the table.

"Ah, it vas great success. My Soviet Union and I get there, and Germany's boss 'ad committed suicide not too long ago! Of course, Germany eventually surrendered to me after I broke into 'is house. It vas quite funny, actually. I think some of Italy may 'ave rubbed off on 'im!" Russia eyes looked so happy, yet so bloodthirsty at the same time, which unnerved the rest of the Allies for a moment.

"Alright…good. As you can see, I delivered on my part and became the hero of us all! Japan was no match for my new A-bombs! Although he was brave and tried to remain strong after the first one, he finally surrendered after the second one!" America continued.

"Ah, yes. That magnificent A-bomb; so much power; so much destruction. It may be useful to make you all one vith Mother Russia, yes?" Russia giggled and looked up to see the speechless faces of his fellow "allies".

"Okay…now our next order of business. England, would you do the honors?" America passed the discussion over as England rose up out of his seat and walked over to a graph that was right behind him.

"Ahem, we must discuss the occupation of the Axis Powers. Here we have a map of Japan's house. Now since it is a small country, there is not much to occupy. As you can see on the map, the colour red represents the areas I shall occupy, and the colour blue represents the areas America shall occupy." England explained. Suddenly, France stood from his chair.

"Oui, oui, but where is my room in Japan?" He asked with an anxious tone of voice.

"You don't get one." England answered bluntly.

"Pourqui?!"

"Because, you twit, you barely did a bloody thing! America and I had to rescue you on D-Day! Now, back to what I was saying, we must also discuss the occupation of Germany's house. The house shall be split into two parts: East and West. Russia, you get the East, and the rest of us will share the West. As you can see here, America's on the bottom, I take the middle, and China can take the top."

"What about moi? Even if I only did a little bit, I am a part of this aren't I?!" France whined and banged his fists on the table.

"It's alright. France can have my share. I do not need to occupy either of them." China graciously offered as he dug his chopsticks into a container of his lunch which he brought from home. He rubbed his eyes, as he too was exhausted from the long pivotal war.

"Yahoo! I get to be on top! Oh merci, China! You'll always have a special place in my heart." France jumped out of his seat in excitement and planted a long kiss on China's cheek, making the Asian nation twitch.

"Oh spare the drama, you wanker. It's not like this occupation is permanent. We'll be out in a few years." England rolled his eyes.

"England, vhat vill ve do about Italy?" Russia asked.

"Ah yes, well, he did surrender to us a couple years ago already, so…"

"I move that we spare Italian occupation! After all, he was never a major threat anyway. But, we can still make him sign a treaty." America proposed. With a second from France, the motion was voted on and adopted.

"Alright, so it's settled. We have divided the territory fairly and will make a treaty with Italy. Meeting adjourned! Next time we meet, we shall be the United Nations!" America closed off the meeting and flashed everyone a toothy grin and thumbs up when he was done.

As everyone left, America caught up to China in order to talk to him.

"Hey China, what's that you're eating?"

"This? It's chicken lo mein."

"Can I try some?"

"Hao."

"Mmmm, this is delicious! Can I take some home?"


	2. Occupation of Japan funnycomfort

"Nihon-san? You have a visitor." The young nurse announced. It's not like Japan could respond anyway. Don't worry, he was alive and conscious, but his mouth was covered…by a full body cast. He lay stone still in the comfort of his hospital bed encased within his hard white shell which was suspended in the air by supports…sort of like an egg. Speaking of eggs, Japan would do anything for a bowl of egg drop soup right now. He hadn't eaten in two weeks…and even a stoic man gets irritated from hunger pains. Well, at least he had the time to think about food right now; the war was over, Japan and his friends had lost.

"Mm. smmh'm n." he muffled, which was I'm-in-a-stupid-egg-shell for "Oh. Send him in."

"Hey Japan! How's the recovery going?" America barged in with a dozen roses in hand. His greeting was met with silence, and there was awkward aura that arose.

"Ok, I guess it's going alright. Here! I brought you these!" He placed the roses on the side table next to Japan's group picture with the Axis Powers.

"You probably know why I came today. You're a smart rice ball, right?" America beamed, even if he wasn't being so sensitive. Japan just glared from his body cast and gave only an irritated, "Nnnn…"

"Well, I'll explain it to you anyway. I'm here to discuss the conditions I've set now that I occupy your house! First off, no more military for you! I'm taking away your armies, so you won't need this anymore!" America explained as he confiscated Japan's sword from the hospital chair right next to him. Japan's eyes widened as he vainly tried to move his arm towards the sword. He weakly tried to plead for his sword back, but all he could say was "whht? Nnngtbk…"

"Also, and this is the most important, I will do everything in my power to make _you_ more democratic like myself! You should see what I have in store: your people will get to have more control over your actions, even the cute girls! Oh, don't worry, you'll get to keep your emperor, but he'll be more of a mascot than a leader. As far as your economy goes, I'm taking the land from your landlords and giving it to the small farmers, kind of like Robin Hood! Haha! Okay, I don't know if you know who that is… Oh, and another thing, all members of the family get a more equal status rather than the head of the household." America completed explaining a good portion of the terms.

Japan still glared at America's cheerful and triumphant expression. He was certainly frustrated, but kept his composure. He was accepting that he lost the war and this was the typical result after a defeat. Still, losing wasn't fun, and Japan couldn't be a happy camper about this. He sighed and tried to lean his body cast away from America. As he did this, America felt the cold shoulder he was receiving and the smile fell off of his lips.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Japan. It'll be alright. I'm only trying to help you. I'm sorry about putting you here, but I did what I had to do. Don't worry, General MacArthur will take good care of you. I promise, this is only temporary. In 6 or 7 years, I'll be out of your hair." America spoke gently as he put his ungloved hand on Japan's body cast. The damaged nation twitched in surprise. He couldn't feel the hand physically, but he could sense its presence and warmth. He leaned back towards America and gave a polite nod of understanding. Inside, he was feeling a little better. Maybe things would be okay after all.

"Well, now that's settled; I better get my bags into your house! I hope you don't mind if I stay in the room next to yours!" America cheered as he prepared to leave the room. However, he was blocked as a beautiful young nurse strolled in carrying a lunch tray.

"Oh, gomen, America-san…"

"Hey baby, how'd you like to have a good time with the winning side?" America flirted as he pulled the startled nurse into his arms and shoved his tongue down her throat. Both the nurse and Japan were shocked as America kissed her for a good 5 seconds. When he pulled away, he chuckled, "Sorry ma'am. I'm just a little excited about winning the war. Hey, aren't those dumplings. Mmmm, they look good. Can I take some home?... I'll take that as a yes, bye!"


End file.
